


vroom vroom, i'm in a motorbike

by wannabeoppa



Series: D4DJ Drabbles [9]
Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Did you know that Nagisa could drive a motorcycle, F/F, KyoShino if u squint, my brain went bRRRRRRR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabeoppa/pseuds/wannabeoppa
Summary: Nagisa has gotten a new motorbike from Grandpa Inuyose, of course she'd let Rondo witness another ability of hers.
Relationships: Tsukimiya Nagisa & Yano Hiiro & Aoyagi Tsubaki & Miyake Aoi
Series: D4DJ Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072145
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	vroom vroom, i'm in a motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.
> 
> I am on twitter @neddisoppa

"I don't believe this." Of course Tsubaki would be the first one to doubt her, not that Nagisa cares. Knowing her for quite some time, she learns that Tsubaki is really just a colossal _tsun_ who doesn't like showing emotion other than murder unless it was to Aoi. She also knows how to swear in English, it wasn't a relevant fact but it was something that makes Nagisa shiver in fear. 

"Where did you get this?" Aoi offers as she tilts her head at the shiny black paint on Nagisa's surprise, a cute habit she has whenever something piqued her curiosity. Kinda like a cat. Huh. That was an interesting find, Nagisa thinks. 

With pride Nagisa grins tapping the windshield casing of her new pride and joy. "Pretty awesome right?! Grandpa restored her last week! I call her Nirvana!" It was a miracle to say the least, either that or her and Shinobu's grandfather is just a master at everything that he could revive a near useless machinery to work decently. 

She slides her helmet on her head before knocking the side of it making a startling loud sound in Nagisa's head that she tumbles. She thanks Hiiro for catching her before she falls onto Nirvana and becomes a heap on the ground. 

Hiiro giggles, "She's a pretty good driver if that's what you're wondering about, Tsubaki-chan." 

After being awakened in a daze at 2 in the morning in the most romantic way possible (Nagisa held a portable speaker up with Never Gonna Give You Up blasting unashamedly as she stood outside Hiiro's apartment) with a grin that was brighter than the sun, she couldn't refuse the invitation. She would be lying that riding with Nagisa wasn't terrifying at first, she quickly relaxed though when she saw Nagisa's demeanour switched from something Hiiro never seen before. She was swept off her feet. 

"See? I have the Hiiro Stamp of Approval!" She tosses a helmet at Aoi who really isn't bothered by the invitation at the very least as she puts her helmet on without any further questions. Aoi always puts her trust in Nagisa no matter what and looking closer, Aoi's eyes twinkl with child-like excitement. She's just as soft as always. 

Hiiro wears her helmet on too, positioning closer to where Nagisa would sit, no dispute when she calls shotgun for the ride, Tsubaki however was still reluctant to hop in. 

"Not that I wouldn't enjoy the ride to hell.." Tsubaki crosses her arms and Nagisa laughs out loud, "Are you even allowed to ride with 4 people in a small vehicle like this?" 

Maybe she has a point, or maybe she is just chicken to try something fun. "My grandpa's house is close by! It will take us 5 minutes to get there, tops!" 

"You didn't even answer my question!" Tsubaki feels the pressure from the way Aoi and Hiiro look at her. Aoi's excited shine in her eyes is more than enough for her to consider the ride, plus it probably wouldn't be so bad as Hiiro has ridden with Nagisa already and she still is obviously alive and well. She considered it enough that Tsubaki reachs for her designated helmet-

"....besides you get to hold on to Aoi as tightly as you can" 

-and narrowly missing Nagisa with it when she launched it towards her with force akin to a torpedo. 

\--- 

They were greeted by Shinobu's exasperated sigh by the gates of the Inuyose's residence. She pocketed her phone in the hoodie that looked far too big on her. When Nagisa stopped to inspect Shinobu closer, she didn't think that the hoodie was even hers. Nagisa smirked at her and her cousin indignantly scoffed. 

"I am not sure what you fed Grandpa for him to give you his old bike." 

"Sorry Shino, you have to be this tall to ride it." Nagisa let her hand hover just a little above Shinobu's pulled back bangs before giving her cousin a little pat on the head. Shinobu growled and stepped away from Nagisa enough to notice companions she brought with her. Shinobu gave them a small bow for politeness sake then turning a scrutinising look at her older cousin who kept smirking at her. She knew about the hoodie.  _ Oh _ , how Shinobu wanted to show her the finger. "I'm surprised you were able to ride with two other people in that motorcycle." 

It was Nagisa's turn to wave Shinobu off as she puffed her chest out in, "It was never a problem for an experienced dr-" 

_ Wait. _

"- hold on, what do you mean two other people?" 

She stopped to look behind her to see a mortified Aoi and a paling Hiiro when realisation hits. 

Nagisa gasped, "TSUBAKI FELL OFF!!!" 

"Fuck!" That was the first time anyone in Rondo has heard Aoi swore. 

"Aoi-kun-" It was a waste for Hiiro to even call out to Aoi when she bolted right at the direction where they came from on foot in search for Tsubaki with Nagisa quickly following behind leaving a nonchalant Shinobu beside a shocked Hiiro with Nirvana parked near the wall. 

Hiiro sighed nursing a headache that suddenly started while clutching keys for Nirvana. Why they didn't take the vehicle with them so they could find Tsubaki faster was absolutely beyond Hiiro's comprehension and yet she looked toward where Nagisa ran off with a fond smile on her face. 

"Hey Yano-san." Shinobu popped the bubble she made with the gum she was chewing. 

"Yes, Inuyose-san?" 

"Are you perhaps a morosexual?" 

Hiiro resorted to a giggle "I guess it takes one to know one, huh?" She smiled sickeningly sweet at the blushing Shinobu before pulling out her phone to track where Nagisa and Aoi were headed. She knew it was the right decision to keep the tracker on their phone. 

\---- 

It took for Nagisa and Aoi half an hour to reach a place where they could see an out of place lump on the side road. It took Hiiro 5 minutes to arrive where they were with the car Grandpa Inuyose trusted her with so she could take the others back home safely.

As they all approached the unmoving lump, they could hear music softly filling the air. It got louder as they got closer: 

_ "....Everybody hurts.... sometimes..."  _

It was Tsubaki laying on the grassy patch with her phone tucked underneath her neatly folded hands as she watched the orange tinted cloud float as the seconds ticked by. Her helmet was still on her but with visible scratches, probably from the fall but Nagisa was hoping it was the same scratches from when she threw the helmet at her before they left and not anything new.

She was breathing calmly as if she intended to be there to gaze upon the calm spring evening. Nobody dared to speak, but someone had to. 

Nagisa and Hiiro communicated with Aoi through their eyebrows. Aoi cleared her throat, "T-tsubaki?" 

Tsubaki slowly turned her head at Aoi and smiled so carefree. "Hi." 

"A-are you okay?" Aoi was careful with her words as if the tone of her voice would affect Tsubaki physically. It seems like she was fine when she sat up, hair disheveled with blades of grass sticking haphazardly in odd places. 

"Oh, I'm fine." 

There were audible sighs of relief around Tsubaki however it didn't last long when her gaze snapped at Nagisa's direction freezing the guitarist on the spot. Hiiro was on the other side of Tsubaki with Aoi, so Nagisa was exposed to the fierce glare coming from Tsubaki. A whimper wouldn't even come out of Nagisa's as she met Tsubaki's furious glare with a nervous glance.

She looked like a blood vessel was about to pop on her forehead. "Although, I'm not sure how Nagisa would feel after I'm done with her." 

"Hah...I.. I am sorry?" 

Those were Nagisa's last words before Tsubaki karate chopped her on the head. Hiiro and Aoi had to hold her back from doing any more damage. 

Tsubaki never rode a motorcycle again.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe vroom vroom
> 
> ngl i laughed many times


End file.
